An Evening
by margravinel
Summary: One Shot based on where Sophie was staying during Coronation Street's episode last night 24/3/11. Just cute Sophie/Sian drabble.


"Yes mum," Sophie sighed, rolling her eyes at Sian who was sat on the bed beside her, an amused expression on her face that seemed to make her eyes sparkle with mischief as she played with a strand of Sophie's hair reflexively.

Sophie dropped her head back against the wall in despair as she listened to her mum continue to issue her instructions to 'take it easy' and 'call her if she needs _anything._'

"I will mum," Sophie promised, turning her head slightly to look at Sian who had placed her head gently on top of her right shoulder. Sian tilted her face upwards, placing a teasing kiss under Sophie's chin and causing the brunette to close her eyes, her breath to catch in her throat.

"Mmmm hmm…." Sophie murmured in response to both her mum's words and the faint touch of Sian's lips as she slowly started trailing kisses down the angle of her girlfriends' neck. Sian smiled against the soft skin covering Sophie's collar bone, her eyes darting up to meet her girlfriends as she fought to keep her attention on the conversation she was having with her mum.

"Yeah…" Sophie said breathily as Sian's lips worked their way back up towards her jawline, her hand teasing her dark locks as it made its way down to the back of her neck.

Sophie made a half-hearted attempt to push Sian away, squirming out of her current, favourable, position and standing up from the bed to start pacing the floor of her girlfriends' room.

"Yeah, Sian's mum is fine with me staying," Sophie said, throwing Sian a meaningful look, a large grin spreading across her face as the blonde raised her eyebrow playfully in response.

Sophie turned towards the window, her mobile still fixed firmly against her ear, her attention to the conversation waning with the thought of Sian waiting for her, only a few feet away.

"Mum," Sophie almost begged, "I feel fine, I promise…"

Sophie's sentence was cut short as she felt Sian slip her arms carefully around her waist from behind, her girlfriends' right arm slackened in comparison to the left, taking care to avoid hurting Sophie's still bruised and aching ribs. She felt Sian press her body close to her own, felt her warm breath against the back of her neck, in her hair as she exhaled deeply, invitingly. Sophie could smell Sian's cherry lip gloss as her girlfriend once again began to trail kisses along her neck and this time, instead of resisting, Sophie tilted her head slightly, exposing the bare skin of her throat, welcomingly.

"Yeah of course I will," Sophie half groaned as Sian's hand found its way under her t-shirt and the blonde began tracing circles in the small of her back with her delicate fingertips.

"Mmm hmm," Sophie purred, pressing her body back against Sian's as her girlfriends' left hand began making its way up towards her breast, resting just beneath it on her ribs, tauntingly. "Yeah," Sophie mumbled, "We'll be back tomorrow morn…"

Sian chose that moment to lean over her girlfriends' shoulder, pressing a firm kiss against Sophie's lips and cutting her off mid-sentence. Sophie closed her eyes at the unexpected contact, letting her grip on her phone slacken, and her hand lower away from her ear slightly. As quickly as it had come, the contact between them disappeared and Sophie opened her eyes to look into the deep blue of Sian's.

"Hang up," Sian mouthed, smiling widely as she reached down and took Sophie's free hand in her own, their fingers becoming entangled as she played with them enticingly.

As though remembering she was on the phone, Sophie quickly raised the cumbersome device to her ear, regretting the day she'd ever bought it for keeping her occupied at this moment when more alluring prospects waited for her.

"Nothing's wrong mum," Sophie quickly reassured the older woman when she heard her anxious voice on the line. "It was just…" Sophie glanced at Sian who shrugged unhelpfully, a smirk on her face at her girlfriends' predicament. "Sian's mum…"

Sian nodded her head approvingly at Sophie's words and, buoyed by the blondes support she added, "She's just called us for dinner…yeah, it's ready now."

Sophie met Sian's questioning look and smiled.

"Yeah ok mum," Sophie replied, tugging at Sian's arm a little. "Yeah, I love you too….ok, see you tomorrow…mmm hmmm….yeah, ok, bye…..bye."

Sophie finally hung up the phone, throwing it onto the chair in front of her quickly before pulling Sian in towards her, entwining the fingers of her now free hand with the blonde's remaining one, her splint making the contact awkward. Sian laughed uncontrollably at the look of utter despair on Sophie's face.

"Ok, that was totally unfair you know?" Sophie said, laughing despite herself and wincing a little at the discomfort in her ribs. "What if she'd noticed?"

"So what?" Sian replied giggling. "She's walked in on us Soph….I don't think _anything_ could be quite as embarrassing as that, do you?"

"I guess," Sophie responded, moving their hands rhythmically from side to side in the space between them, her eyes searching the depths of Sian's. "So… when do you think your mum and Youssef will be back?" Sophie asked finally, her eyebrow rising suggestively.

"They're at friends so….not for a while yet," Sian answered smiling, taking a step closer and reducing the distance between them. "Why?"

"No reason," Sophie said leaning her body into Sian's as she moved their hands down by their sides. She bent her head forwards, placing a tentative kiss on the blondes' lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss and sighing in contentment. Sophie felt Sian deepen the kiss, her right hand freeing itself from Sophie's grasp and finding its way once more to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Sophie's hand, reached around Sian's hips, resting firmly against the tight denim of her jeans as she drew her girlfriend's into her once more.

Sian disentangled her left hand from Sophie's and began to run it up the brunette's torso, under her t-shirt, feeling the contours of her girlfriends body, her soft skin beneath her fingertips. She felt Sophie gasp slightly at her touch and panicked, separating their lips to look at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Sian asked breathlessly, noting her left hand as it sat over the dark bruising of Sophie's ribs.

"Yeah," Sophie replied, nodding her head before closing the distance between them once again.

"Soph?" Sian asked anxiously, pulling her head back a little to look at her girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

Sophie reached up to brush a stray strand of blonde hair out of Sian's eyes, her hand lingering against her cheek.

"Its fine," Sophie said reassuringly, "I' promise.'

Sian pressed against the skin covering Sophie's ribs gently, causing the other girl to grimace slightly.

"Sophie," Sian protested. "Your ribs are still sore…"

"So," Sophie said pulling Sian closer towards her as she took her other hand and sat down onto the bed behind her. "I don't mind…I just want to be with you."

"Yeah," Sian smiled, standing in front of her, "but I do."

Sian sat down on the bed beside Sophie and looked at her girlfriends hand in her own. "I'd never want to hurt you Sophie. You know that…"

"Yeah I know," Sophie acknowledged, smiling at Sian sadly. "I'm sorry for acting all crazy before….with Chloe and everything…it's just with my dad and Molly…I trusted him…and…my mum…she trusted him…"

"I know," Sian replied cutting Sophie off and meeting her eyes once more, "but I'm not your dad Sophie. I'd _never _hurt you. _Never_."

"I love you," Sophie said, "so much…."

Sian leant over and kissed Sophie again, deeply and passionately, her free hand caressing the side of her face. In that moment Sophie didn't have to ask, didn't question, because she _knew. _Sian loved her, _her_ and no one else.


End file.
